


Seven Hours Difference

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, boss!Tsuna, italy is calling, tsuna is a great boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Just before the Summer of Tsuna's final year in high-school he gets a phone call to finalise his and his guardians' arrival in Italy. The only problem is that he gets the call during Kotonami-sensei's class, which means he has to answer the call on speaker. Prompt by SkyGem!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Seven Hours Difference

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you haven't noticed yet, most if not all of my fics since about two months ago til now have been exceedingly influenced or else prompted by the beautiful SkyGem. SO this is a discplaimer. All my fics, now and in the future have probably been influenced by SkyGem in some way, even if it is simply by talking for hours about the plot/concept before writing begins. ;)
> 
> So as stated above, this was a prompt by my bae and she is so good to me. She thought I'd do this concept justice and I hope I do. Please enjoy, and go read some of her stuff (read: all of it) since it's so fantastic!

The ringtone was so obnoxious.

Tsuna was scowling to himself as he listened to the ringing, wondering which poor soul was going to have to answer their phone. Kotonami-sensei was a hardass, he expected good things from everyone, and never played favourites.

Usually everyone took the extra time to turn their phones off, or at least silence them, before the man got to class. Apparently someone had forgotten though.

It was only then that Tsuna saw the way his guardians stiffened. Hayato, who at this point in high-school sat directly in front of Tsuna, and had for the past three years squared his shoulders. Tsuna's eyes automatically flickered to Takeshi across the room, whose eyes were focused on the blackboard but whose arms were tensing and whose body was angled towards Tsuna; as if he were about to grab his sword and charge. Finally Tsuna's eyes found Chrome's. The girl sat beside him and while the boys were looking at the board, Chrome's wide eye was on Tsuna, she was smiling weakly and pointing at Tsuna's pocket.

It was Tsuna's phone.

His phone with a direct line to their home in Italy. Which would explain why Tsuna didn't recognize the ringtone. It was so rare that someone were to call him on that number, especially so early in the morning. Usually calls were made late at night, during 'office' hours of the Vongola.

Maybe that was why his guardians looked so panicked, something had to be wrong for them to risk calling Tsuna during Japanese school time. Even with summer vacation so close.

Scrambling frantically, Tsuna managed to get the phone out of his pocket and was about to turn the ringer off and hang-up on the call when a ruler slammed down on his desk. When Tsuna looked up he was met with these dark eyes and angry eyebrows.

Kotonami-sensei was all eyebrows, especially when he was angry. Tsuna prepared an apology, still thumbing his phone –which was still ringing, there must be something important going on –but his teacher cut him off.

"Don't apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun." The man grinned, he meant to look pleasant, but he was just predatory. Had Tsuna been a few years younger how would have screeched in fear. Now though the just narrowed his eyes and glared back with a frown. "You know the rules, answer the phone. On. Speaker."

Tsuna's eyes widened again. He couldn't answer this call, not in front of all these innocents. It was probably Mafia related, probably some famiglia getting too big for themselves while Tsuna was still in Japan.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna?"

And that did it really. Tsuna's eyes narrow as he challenged his teacher. Kotonami-sensei held no power over him, and though Tsuna knows that Reborn will have a _field_ day when Tsuna gets home, Tsuna answers his phone anyway.

It had been a good four years since Tsuna had been openly called Dame. He had proven himself in middle school after breaking the Arcobaleno curse, and people had bowed out under the intensity of his self-confidence, and the warmth of his friends. Teachers had tried to a while to bring back the pathetic boy they had created, but even after missing almost a year of school (collectively with all the shit that went down in his life) Tsuna still soared to be up and around the top 5 students in the classroom. Besides Kotonami wasn't even worth the trouble of going to the principal's office to get out of trouble. He had a free pass for most things at this point thanks to Reborn wanting to 'relieve Tsuna of undue stresses as he learns to be a boss'. Nowadays, Tsuna's confidence and Will were at the point that Tsuna knew that he didn't have to answer to anyone that wasn't himself –not even _Reborn_ technically. Still, Tsuna respected the fact that he had broken a long-standing, and fair rule of the classroom.

They had nothing to say to him anymore.

Besides, Tsuna was proud of who he was and where he was going. Vongola wouldn't phone their heir unless it was important, he had nothing to hide but a family who loved him.

Tsuna didn't give a _damn_ about these cruel Japanese teachers and classmates anymore.

So taking a breath he clicks the correct buttons and a voice comes over the speakers as the ringing stops. As Tsuna answers, his entire demeanor changes. Sitting straight with shoulder's squared, Tsuna turns and crosses his leg over his knee. He looks at his teacher, smiling subtly as he answers.

Tsuna is relieved when his guardians relax an inch, and he knows it's because of the wave of ' _it's alright'_ that stems from Tsuna when he's in 'boss more'.

" _Good Morning, Decimo speaking."_ Tsuna will admit to getting a kick out of the wave of shocked that sweeps the room. Faces crumble as Tsuna speaks fluently and without tripping. Kotonami-sensei knows that Tsuna is speaking Italian, he had learnt it as a freshman in college, what he isn't aware of is exactly how elegant Tsuna sounds.

" _Ah! Decimo, I am so happy to have reached you. I hope this isn't at an inopportune time."_ The voice is soft, bright and with a bubble in it.

If he was surprised at getting a call at two in the afternoon, he is even more surprised that it's Shems.

Shems Gensler was one of the main coordinators of events and meetings in the Vongola mansion in Parma. He was the most important member of the team that went between the cleaning and Mansion staff –such a butlers, cooks, maids, and gardeners –and the Decimo inner circle –mainly Guardians, assistants, trainers, and tailors. He made things run smoothly whenever anything big was happening. He was a funny Swiss man who had found his way to Vongola by mere word of mouth and a great reference.

Fair to say things had never run more smoothly, and Tsuna trusted him with most affairs at this point. Especially since the Ninth's own coordinator was passing on all the Mafia knowledge that Shems did not have from his civilian upbringing and career.

Tsuna laughs, happy to hear that nothing is obviously too wrong in his soon to be home. _"It is a little, my friend you see-."_

"Excuse me, Sawada-kun." Tsuna paused, a scowl on his face as his teacher coughed to get his attention. "The point of this is to teach you a lesson. Speak in Japanese so everyone can understand you."

" _Decimo, sir. Who is that? How_ dare _he speak so flippant to you! Does he not know who he is speaking to?"_

Tsuna sighs through his nose, wondering how exactly his life got to this point. Though even Tsuna feels frustrated enough at the sudden disrespect to want to continue in Italian to spite the man. "I'm sorry, Shems. But could you please switch to Japanese?"

Which of course he does. "Of course Sawada-sama!" Even in Japanese, only Tsuna's guardians ever called him Juudaime. Apparently it had become something of a 'pet' name to the Italians, and they thought it too familiar to call Tsuna as such. "But what is wrong, why are you being spoken to in such a way. Are you're guardians not there?"

"You idiot." Hayato laughs, turning to Tsuna and grinning. Tsuna glared at his Storm, he was too amused by this predicament. "We're in class right now. There a seven hour difference between here and Parma."

Silence descended over the line and Tsuna worried the man had passed out. One thing about Shems that was extremely worrying was how easily the man flittered between a hardass who took no shits from anyone –including Tsuna's two most volatile and hard to work with guardians –to a mess on the floor who thought the world was ending.

Coordinators were perfectionists to a terrifying degree, Tsuna had found out quickly.

"I am SO sorry Sawada-sama!" his moaned, bubble gone and sheer shame washing his tone. "I did not mean to interrupt your learning! I will hand up now, don't worry I'll call back I swear, I am so-."

"Maa maa," Takeshi spoke up, loud enough for Shems to hear him, laughter in his tone. "We weren't doing anything important anyway."

"Takeshi, that's not polite to Kotonami-sense." Chrome whispered, but it was easy to see a happy lift in her tone from the usual polite silence and judgement in her dark gaze.

"Are you sure, Sirs and Madam?"

Tsuna just laughed, and he could almost hear the tension draining from the man. One would think such a wide man wouldn't be so delicate and worried about these things. "Of course, _dai_."

The man seemed so hesitant, but Tsuna knew how to fix that.

"Come now, I need to get back to class, so the sooner you get what you need to off your chest we can both get our things done, eh?"

And that seemed to do it. "Alright, if Sawada-sama is sure?"

Hayato snorted at the man's actions, but he forgot that even a few years ago he'd have felt the same about 'interrupting Juudaime's precious time'.

"Of course. So why did you call?"

"Well you see, everyone here is really excited about your arrival! Given that it's only twenty-one days until you and your Guardians arrive I wanted to make sure we had everything prepared."

Tsuna held back a chuckle at the man's expense. But the looks of incredulity from the classmates around him was threatening to pull Tsuna over the edge. "Oh, what plans would those be?"

"You arrival, of course, Sawada-sama. But mostly your arrival dinner. That of course is the most important meal, and the entire famiglia will be present. Xanxus-sama had a wine and a whiskey especially imported for the occasion.

Takeshi whistled from the other side of the room, and Tsuna could agree. Xanxus only ordered his booze out when he was extremely happy. Or extremely irate. Tsuna arriving back meant a rather hyped Varia, so it could be a bit of both."

On the note of dinner though, Tsuna took a pause for a moment before humming. "You know, it's Chrome's turn to decide."

Said Mist blushed brightly but smiled in thanks. "I have been craving _Panzanella_ lately, but that's not enough for the boys." She hummed, blushing when people looked at her like she was crazy, but unlike in her younger years she didn't' crumble. "How about some _fiori di zucchine_ and _Involtini di carpaccio_ too?"

"Oh dearest Dokuro-sama that is wonderful! Just what I was thinking too. You are all growing young men and woman. We couldn't welcome you properly without a good feast."

Chrome nodded, not that Shems could see her, and Tsuna was glad that he'd given the choice to Chrome. She had missed Italy the most lately, with Mukuro and Ryohei over there to aide with transitioning preparations and to get in some extra training, she had missed the company of the guardians she was closest too. It had helped her gain a better repertoire with Takeshi and Hayato, and the girls too of course, but Tsuna wanted his guardians all reunited as soon as possible.

 _He_ wanted to be reunited with all his guardians.

"That's wonderful." Tsuna smiled. "I'll enjoy that too, be sure to have some good sake prepared please, Kyouya will be joining us this summer."

Another rush of shock blasted through the room, and even the sensei choked a little.

"Oh, he managed to get his boys in order?"

"You know it." Tsuna groaned, though a string of pride. "Well, I hope you're precious people in Namimori are ready for that. He promised not to leave until his mean were as good as he was."

A collective groan of fear rushed over the classroom. "Hibari-san is leaving?"

"He's leaving the Disciplinary committee to run the town?"

"Is that why they've been patrolling more frequently?"

"We're all screwed."

Shems laughed when he heard the whispers. His laughter was a rough and heavy laugh that almost sounded awkward against his light voice. Kyouya was actually his favourite guardian to work with, the man appreciated efficiency and thus gave Shems little trouble. Especially if he promised a spar and a corner of the room for Kyouya to escape to during parties and gatherings of more than the immediate eight of Tsuna's circle.

"I wish to go over your arrival ceremony too. However, all the fanfare will take time to prepare."

"Really you don't have to do-."

"No." Shems interrupted, voice stern. "Sawada-sama and the Guardians are coming home, we will greet you with every finery we think appropriate. You are all worth that much."

And Tsuna knew there was no arguing.

"So I will say goodbye for now," Shems admitted, his voice sad. "Sawada-sama must get back to class, Reborn will have _me_ for dinner if I take much more time."

" _Ciao_ , Shems. Be sure to remember the time difference next time though. I can't have this happening too often."

Embarrassed babble flooded the phone at that point. With a smile Tsuna ended the call, the last thing in his ear before facing the class and his teacher again were the warmest words Tsuna ever got to hear, and he heard them almost daily now that the time to fly was drawing near. _"We cannot wait for you to get home, even if it is only for a short while."_

Then the happy buzz was pushed aside and Tsuna hung up. His eyes drifted to Kotonami-sensei's and he grinned quite openly when he saw his sensei struggling to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"I am so sorry, Kotonami-sensei." Tsuna spoke smoothly, and he watched Takeshi almost collapse with barely-contained laughter. Takeshi and Ryohei always got the biggest kick out of watching boss mode Tsuna interacting with the mass public. "It's very rare that _mia_ _famiglia_ , my family call me at all. That they call me during class is a real rarity."

"J-just be sure it doesn't happen again, Sawada!" Kotonami-sensei sneered, trying to be the big man, but even the slowest student knew otherwise. Everyone could see that Tsuna had the power now, within himself, and within his 'friends' to not need approval from anyone.

Everyone saw that Sawada Tsunayoshi, former Dame and joke of the class, bad spoken back and dominated a teacher.

"Of course Sensei. Wouldn't dream of it."

With the phone call over and class starting again, Tsuna let his mind wander as he played with his phone. Things had seemed so far away, what with June only just starting. But with Shems call, things came barreling close to home.

In just three weeks Tsuna and the other Guardians would be boarding the plane with just a backpack of homework and some comfortable clothes before heading to Parma. Their lives wouldn't' slow down, but they could get out of the monotonous black and white of school and back into the technicolour craziness of the Itlaian mafia.

No, Tsuna never asked for it. He never expected to have a life where he'd have two phone lines, where his entire being shifted when someone _needed_ something from him. He never dreamt that he'd get to a point when a teachers ire didn't make him scream and want to hide.

Tsuna didn't ask to gain self-confidence in such a quick and brutal way, because without it he'd lose friends and famiglia that meant more to him than the world.

But he got it, and he was proud of it. Even if he only got to show it off with a silly phone call about what meals they'd be served the first week of their arrival.

Tsuna really couldn't wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Dai – 'come on' according to the internet anyway. I wanted to do something to show just how comfortable Tsuna was not only with the language, but with the meaning and feeling of different phrases.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
